BAJO LA LLUVIA
by Anelisse
Summary: Despues del Gran Torneo de Shamanes, los Asakura encuentran a Hao amnesico. Al no recordar nada, le entrenan para que recupere sus poderes. Pero, en un ataque de rabia, usa mal sus poderes y...acaba en la Edad Media. Alli conocerá a una chica muy especia


Holaaa!!!  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, si os parece raro, no os culpare.  
  
Pero porfaaaa!!! Dejadme reviews!! O mandadme un mail (isabelesar@msn.com).  
  
Shiori! Este fic va para ti y para el resto de la pandilla (Yoohh!! Te quiero!!!), gracias por tu ayuda con los nombres y apellidos de los personajes de Shaman King.  
  
NOTA: si notáis algo de tristeza en este capi, es porque hoy me he perdido Shaman King (llantos, llantos y más llantos...).  
  
Vamos allá.  
  
"BAJO LA LLUVIA"  
  
Capitulo 1. Una tarde aburrida.  
  
Mikihisa Asakura paseaba aquella agradable tarde por el campo. Hacia sol, y calor, pero no excesivo. Se sentía bien paseando. Pero muchas preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza.  
  
Recientemente, habían atrasado el gran torneo de shamanes por culpa de Hao, su propio hijo. Que por cierto, habia desaparecido, y nadie sabia nada de él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y que estaría tramando? ¿Qué iba a suceder?  
  
A lo lejos, vio que una silueta se tambaleaba en su dirección. Parecía estar herido. Asakura dio rapidez a su lento paseo, para alcanzar a la silueta.  
  
Cuando el sol ya no le daba tan de frente, pudo ver que aquella persona iba cubierta por una capa vieja. Se tambaleaba como si hubiera bebido o estuviera herido. Pero una marca roja y profunda en su pierna le hacia ver que era la segunda opción.  
  
Cuando ya estaba cerca, Mikihisa decidió hablar.  
  
_ ¿¿Se encuentra bien??  
  
En aquel momento, una ráfaga de viento echó hacia detrás la capa que cubría la cabeza del hombre. Mikihisa Asakura se quedó paralizado. HAOO!!!!  
  
A la vez, Hao Asakura sintió que el cansancio le vencía y cayó hacia delante, totalmente derrotado.  
  
Su "padre" lo miró sin saber que hacer, no sabia si ayudarle porque era su hijo, o dejarle morir porque era el malvado Hao. De repente, el cariño paternal se encendió en el corazoncito de Mikihisa (que chorradas escribo) y decidió ayudarle.  
  
Con cuidado, le dio la vuelta y se le cargó en el hombro. Y poco a poco, empezó a caminar hacia su casa, que afortunadamente, se encontraba cerca.  
  
Cuando llegó a la casa y Keiko, Kino y el señor Yomehi se quedaron de piedra.  
  
_ ¿Pero que...?_ empezó a decir Keiko.  
  
_ Es nuestro hijo, tal vez ya no sea como antes_ la cortó Mikihisa.  
  
_ Hao siempre será Hao..._ dijo Yomehi con esceptismo.  
  
Pero Keiko tambien fue vencida por el cariño maternal.  
  
Los días pasaron, y con los cuidados de su familia, las heridas de Hao fueron sanando. El día que Hao despertó de su inconsciencia, todos tuvieron miedo de la reacción que tomaría el peligroso shaman.  
  
_ Eer...._ dijo al abrir los ojos. Luego miró a la gente de alrededor suyo_ ...¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Todos cayeron al estilo anime por la pregunta.  
  
_ ¿No nos recuerdas?_ quiso saber su padre.  
  
_ Si no se quien soy...¿cómo quieren que sepa quienes son ustedes? A propósito...¿saben quien soy yo?  
  
Todos le miraban incrédulos. No lo podían creer, era...simplemente imposible.  
  
Keiko fue rápidamente a buscar un medico.  
  
El señor Kihashi, el medico que vivía allí cerca, fue enseguida a la casa de los Asakura. No pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio a Hao.  
  
_ Por favor_ dijo Kino_ tiene que haber algo que verifique la amnesia.  
  
Y apartando su miedo, el doctor hizo muchísimas pruebas a Hao, estresandose con cada resultado. Dos días más tarde se reunió con el resto de la familia para darles los resultados de las pruebas.  
  
_ Se que parece imposible_ dijo el doctor_ pero está amnésico. Es seguro. Le he hecho todas las pruebas posibles y es imposible engañar tales pruebas. Pero además, he detectado un fuerte poder de shaman inactivo, por culpa de sus heridas.  
  
_ ¿y es posible que recupere la memoria?_ quiso saber Yomehi.  
  
_ Lo dudo.  
  
_ Pero si lo hace, ¿volverá a ser el de antes?_ insistió Yomehi.  
  
_ Rara vez pasa eso. Solo que se sentirá realmente atormentado por su oscuro pasado. Así que es preferible que no recupere la memoria.  
  
_ Entonces, ¿jamás volverá a ser un peligro sobre la tierra?_ preguntó Kino.  
  
_ Digamos que Hao...ahora...es un chico bueno. Aunque parezca raro.  
  
_ No parece raro, sino imposible_ gruñó Yomehi.  
  
Los padres del protagonista de la conversación estaban callados. Hao...¿bueno? era como recuperar un hijo...pero eso...¿era bueno o malo?  
  
De repente, Keiko se echó a llorar.  
  
_ Mi hijo ahora ha sido...por así decirlo...purificado de su mal... ¿a que esperamos pues, a alegrarnos por el magnifico hecho?_ lloró la mujer.  
  
Mikihisa la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
_ Creo que debemos darle la bienvenida a nuestro hijo.  
  
Todos se levantaron y fueron a ver a Hao.  
  
_ Me duele la pierna, a penas puedo andar_ dijo el shaman de fuego cuando entraron todos y le vieron agarrado a un armario.  
  
Estaba intentando caminar.  
  
Keiko se abalanzó contra él, dándole un abrazo y a la vez, casi tirándole al suelo.  
  
_ Hijo...estas bien...tranquilo...  
  
_ Si yo estoy tranquilo, señora_ contestó él_ solo que...no recuerdo nada.  
  
_ Te llamas Hao Asakura, yo soy tu padre Mikihisa_ dijo el padre_ y ella es tu madre, Keiko.  
  
_ Vale... _ contestó el shaman_ mama...me vas a tirar.  
  
Automáticamente, Keiko se separó bañada en lagrimas.  
  
_ Lo siento..._ luego se volvió hacia su marido_ ¡¡me ha llamado mama!!  
  
Keiko lloró aun mas. Mientras, Mikihisa fue a abrazar a su hijo. Al apartarse, señaló al abuelo.  
  
_ Él es Yomehi, tu abuelo. Y tu abuela...es Kino.  
  
Hao asintió.  
  
_ Tu mi padre, Mikihisa_ dijo_ ella Keiko, mi llorosa madre_ dijo con una risita_ y ellos son mis abuelos: Kino y Yomehi_ sonrió con satisfacción_ y yo...Hao Asakura.  
  
Keiko le aplaudió como si fuera un bebe.  
  
Un mes después de aquello, las heridas de Hao habían sanado del todo, y sus padres creyeron que ya era hora de conocer a su hermano.  
  
Hao ya conocía de su existencia, sabia que tenia un gemelo, pero él creía no haberlo visto. Mientras que su amnesia se debía a la fuerte pelea que hubo entre ambos.  
  
Los padres temieron, que si habia rechazo seria por parte de Yoh, después de todo lo sucedido. Este fue informado de todo sobre su hermano, y cuando le ofrecieron verlo, contestó amablemente por teléfono:  
  
_ ¿Por qué no? Después de todo es mi hermano. Iré cuando a vosotros os parezca adecuado.  
  
Hao estaba esperando en su habitación. Habia oído hablar muy bien de su hermanito, al parecer, era un héroe. Precisamente por eso, estaba nervioso. Y le habían dicho que venia con su prometida...Hao quería causar buena impresión. Aun así, los nervios los disimulaba muy bien, los ocultaba con una picardía que tenia el antiguo Hao...  
  
Se escuchó el motor de un coche en la calle. Hao se puso en pie y practicó su mejor sonrisa. No habia pasado ni un minuto, cuando un chico idéntico a él y con aspecto tranquilo y agradable apareció en su habitación. Detrás de él entró una chica rubia de ojos negros, cuya mirada era desconfiada y desafiante, igual que el gesto de su rostro. Hao le devolvió su mirada picara y tambien desafiante y luego sonrió con amabilidad a su hermano gemelo.  
  
_ Por favor, sentaos_ dijo.  
  
_ Me alegro de verte_ le sonrió su hermano.  
  
_ Hola_ dijo secamente la rubia.  
  
Hao estaba sorprendido por la actitud de rechazo de la rubia. Ella se habia sentado al lado de Yoh, pero sin embargo, la actitud de ambos eran puestas.  
  
_ Esta es Anna, mi prometida_ explicó Yoh.  
  
Hao se sorprendió por eso. Ella parecía tan...seca. y él tan...agradable. eran muy diferentes.  
  
_ Espero que seáis felices..._ dijo Hao.  
  
Y antes de poder seguir con sus bonitos deseos, Anna le cortó.  
  
_ Seguro_ dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
_ Bueno...¿Cómo te encuentras?_ quiso saber Yoh, cambiando de tema.  
  
_ Bien, pero..._ comenzó Hao_ hay algo que quiero comentarte_ Anna lo miró fríamente_...a solas...  
  
Yoh miró a su prometida, ésta asintió y salió de la habitación.  
  
_ ¿De que se trata?_ inquirió el pequeño de los Asakura.  
  
_ De eso.  
  
Yoh miró hacia donde le señalaba su hermano y se echó a reír. Hao estaba mas sorprendido, ¿de que demonios se reía?  
  
_ ¿Qué es? ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué siempre está observándome?  
  
Yoh rió aun con más ganas. Su hermano se sintió ofendido.  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡Contestaaaaa!!!!  
  
_ Es el "Espíritu de Fuego".  
  
_ ¿El qué?  
  
_ Veo que mama y papa no te han dicho que eras un shaman.  
  
_ ¿Un que?  
  
_ Hao, los shamanes son personas que se fusionan con espíritus, habitualmente de personas muertas pero poderosas en vida. Esas fusiones les hacen fuertes y aptos para pelear.  
  
_ ¿Y por que deberían pelear?  
  
_ Cada quinientos años hay un gran torneo. El Torneo de Shamanes. En él compiten todos ellos, y el que gana se convierte en Rey Shaman.  
  
_ Y este es...  
  
_ Él es tu espíritu acompañante. Si te fusionas con él o haces que se fusione con un objeto...serás poderoso. ¿Por qué no le dices a papa y mama que te entrenen? Deberías recuperar tus poderes.  
  
_ ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE???  
  
Sin embargo, la persona que gritaba no era Hao, sino Anna desde la puerta. Hao soltó un resoplido de fastidio. Esa rubia habia escuchado todo...desde luego, no le caía bien.  
  
Yoh se levantó y fue hacia ella. Le dijo algo en un susurro que Hao no escuchó, pero ella siguió gritando.  
  
_ NO ME PARECE CORRECTO. ES MAS; ES PELIGROSO!!!.  
  
Hao la miró furioso. ¿Quién era esa chica para escuchar conversaciones y opinar en sus asuntos.  
  
_ ¿Por qué no seria correcto? ¿Y peligroso?  
  
Yoh le miró, su mirada se habia ensombrecido.  
  
_ Porque tu fuerza era demasiado grande. La gente temía que en un combate se te fuera un poco la mano y mataras a alguien.  
  
Hao lo miró asustado. Y Anna estaba furiosa.  
  
_ ¿Y maté a alguien alguna vez?  
  
_ No, pero casi. Eras muy poderoso. Hasta que alguien fue capaz de hacerte frente, y en el resultado de la pelea perdiste la memoria.  
  
_ ¿Quién es él?  
  
_ No sabemos nada de él.  
  
Hao bajó la mirada. Al menos su hermano no le ocultaba su pasado...o al menos eso creía él.  
  
Para suerte, sus padres aceptaron entrenarle, aunque con mas suavidad que como lo habría hecho Anna.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$  
  
Pasó un mes desde su primer encuentro con Yoh, cuando Hao ya habia recuperado todos sus poderes, para sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo, el shaman no sabia en que emplearlos.  
  
Después de todo, vivía bien. Tenia un casa fantástica, recibía entrenamientos, podía dar largos paseos por alrededor... sin embargo, todo era demasiado...aburrido.  
  
Y su aburrimiento seria su ruina.  
  
Una tarde, en la que no tenia nada que hacer y no le apetecía hacer anda de lo habitual, porque eso lo aburría...Hao comenzó a jugar con sus poderes.  
  
Hizo una bolita de fuego.  
  
Luego otra.  
  
Las juntó en uno.  
  
Las hizo desaparecer.  
  
Hizo una grande.  
  
La dividió en varias pequeñitas.  
  
Las junto de nuevo...  
  
_ Esto es demasiado aburrido_ suspiró fastidiado_ Yoh tiene suerte, ha vivido muchas aventuras...  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo envidia de su hermano.  
  
_ No, no es envidia..._ se dijo_ simplemente digo que tiene suerte...y que ojala pudiera vivir yo alguna aventura.  
  
Miró alrededor...no habia nadie en casa. Los abuelos habían ido a pasear. Y su padre estaba con su madre, que habia ido al medico. Su rabia se desató.  
  
_ ¡¡Quiero vivir aventuras!!_ gritó.  
  
Seguía sin sentirse a gusto. Volvió a gritar pero mas fuerte.  
  
_ ¡¡¡QUIERO TENER UNA VIDA MAS INTERESANTE!!! ¡¡QUIEO HACER ALGO ESPECIAL!! ¡¡¡QUIERO VIVIR AVENTURAS!!!  
  
Paró. Respiró agorado, habia gritado muy fuerte y se habia quedado sin aliento.  
  
Pero algo más le dejó sin aliento. La bola grande de fuego se habia vuelto brillante, como una gran bombilla. Pero además, la luz que emitía iba directamente hacia él. A los pocos segundos solo veía luz, nada mas. El cansancio le invadió. Dejó que sus párpados cayeran y se cerraran. Durmió.  
  
Cuando Hao logró abrir los ojos, una nueva luz se lo impedía. Pero se trataba de un fuerte sol que brillaba justo encima de él.  
  
Hao se incorporó casi automáticamente y miró a su alrededor. Horror. No reconocía nada. Estaba en un claro de un bosque, rodeado de árboles.  
  
_ ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Nada. No hubo respuesta, obviamente. Guardó silencio y al poco, el corazón le dio un vuelco. A lo lejos se oía un murmullo, como si de un montón de gente se tratase.  
  
Intentó caminar hacia el murmullo, pero los árboles casi le cerraban el paso.  
  
_ Estupendo, malditos árboles...  
  
Poco a poco, se fue abriendo paso y comenzó a caminar lo más recto posible en dirección al murmullo. De pronto, un gran número de arbusto, como si fuera un muro, le obstruía el paso. Pero no podía romper las ramas...eran zarzas.  
  
_ Estupendo, ¿y ahora que?  
  
Se desvió un poco tratando de buscar un final a aquella pared de zarzas, bastante mas rato después, la encontró.  
  
Nuevamente, algo le cerraba el paso. Esta vez era un muro de piedra...parecía una casa...Hao sonrió ilusionado. Rodeó la pared para encontrarse con una callejuela que daba a una principal, donde el murmullo era mas fuerte.  
  
Pero para rematar el fantástico día...llegó a una calle donde...  
  
_ Estupendo_ murmuró cabreado_ estoy en la Edad Media, ¿algo máx. para decorar el magnifico día que tengo?  
  
Y si. Habia algo mas. La gente le miraba y murmuraba entre si mirándole y soltando risitas. Hao supuso que era por la ropa "fuera de época". Se sintió fatal.  
  
_ ¿Quién me mandaría a mi pedir aventuras?_ pensó.  
  
Hao se unió a la multitud y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. La gente iba de un lado para otro, a veces se paraban en puestos que habia en las esquinas...pero sin dejar de susurrar. Hao maldecía mentalmente. Pero su día aun no habia acabado, y podían pasar muchas cosas...  
  
Sin darse cuenta, pisó algo que lo hizo resbalar y caer hacia delante.  
  
¿pero algo de suerte podía tener, no? Y alguien le paró el golpe. O más bien Hao lo obligó a ello, porque se lo llevó por delante sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Estaba en el suelo, y sabia que alguien estaba debajo suyo. Casi no se atrevía a abrir los ojos de las vergüenza que estaba pasando...  
  
Finalmente lo hizo, para encontrarse con unos ojos asustados, azules cielo...maravillosos.  
  
De nuevo, como si tuviera un muelle en el cuerpo, Hao se levantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.  
  
Ella aun parecía sorprendida por lo ocurrido.  
  
Era preciosa. Tenia un cabello largo y morena, recogido en una larga trenza...su mirada habia hipnotizado a Hao. Su carita era bastante bien proporcionada, nariz pequeñita y labios jugosos...Hao estaba atontado por ella.  
  
_ Perdón..._ le dijo como pudo_ no miraba y...  
  
_ No pasa nada_ contestó con una melodiosa voz_ yo tampoco miraba...  
  
Ahora Hao tambien estaba hipnotizado por la maravillosa voz de l a muchacha. Ella miró alrededor con nerviosismo. La gente susurraba criticas sobre lo sucedido.  
  
_ Debo irme...mis padres me esperan...  
  
Hao asintió.  
  
_ Hasta pronto_ dijo amistosamente.  
  
Ella rió por su expresión y dio media vuelta para marcharse.  
  
Sin embargo, su imagen seguía en la mente de Hao, cautivándole, enamorándole.  
  
Se acabó!!!  
  
Este capitulo, el primero de este fic, ya se acabó.  
  
Así que me voy a preparar el segundo...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: no publicare más capis si no tengo al menos 4 reviews por capi, de diferentes personas, claro...  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Hasta prontito... 


End file.
